


Fake Dating Squared

by AmelineAmira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a Tumblr Post, But has never been finished, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, I bring you the Hot Mess(TM), LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mostly hilarious, Pining, This has been done before, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, love square, maybe some angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelineAmira/pseuds/AmelineAmira
Summary: Chat Noir is a trusted ally and partner in justice, so when his usual playful flirting starts to make Ladybug worry there's something more, what can a girl do but try to let a friend down gently? Wait, no, Ladybug, not like that...!By some turn of events, Ladybug and Adrien are fake dating AND Chat Noir and Marinette are, too. Fake Dating^2 (get it?)





	1. Dishonesty Leads to Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [catastrophic affairs, truly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324822) by [chatuoir (chaserpercy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserpercy/pseuds/chatuoir). 
  * Inspired by [squares, triangles, and other shapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295023) by [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories). 



> Both demistories (tumblr user sadrien) and chatuoir (tumblr user chatuoir) have written fics that I couldn't get enough of on chatuoir's wonderful AU idea but alas, they have left me hungering for more since they wouldn't serve me up. So to not starve to death, I thought I'd get a recipe book and whip something up for myself; I made enough to share, so: BON APPETIT

"My Lady, you sure are looking intoxicating tonight, as always."

Paris had seen a quiet night so the voice, though familiar, still startled Ladybug. From her seat at the edge of a building, she looked up at the higher roof above her head. There, Chat Noir was crouched down; he looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Ever the flatterer, Kitty." Ladybug chuckled, rising to her feet and placing her hands on her hips.

Chat Noir jumped down to meet Ladybug where she stood.

"What can I say? You're like catnip, Bugaboo."

Ladybug rolled her eyes while a smirk played on her lips.

"Did you see any suspicious activity on your way over here?" she asked.

Chat Noir pursed his lips before saying, "There was _one_ shady character..."

"Seriously? Then what are we standing around here for?!"

"He wasn't akumatized or anything; he just looked like a lowly thief."

"That's still someone we can stop, Chat! Why didn't you call me over when you saw him?!"

"But he's right here."

"You followed him here?" Ladybug looked down into the street.

"Yeah, but seriously, I wouldn't get worked up over him; he's just trying to steal your heart."

Ladybug turned around slowly, grimacing. Chat Noir was inches away from her at this point, hand stroking his chin while wearing the widest of smirks.

"Chat, stop fooling around! Can't you ever be serious?!"

Chat Noir suddenly sobered up as his smirk was replaced with a tender smile and the wickedness in his eyes vanished. He sauntered forward and grabbed hold of Ladybug's hand; she was rendered immobile by his newfound demeanor.

He opened his mouth and closed it once before saying, "What makes you think I'm not always being serious?"

Ladybug's shoulders were tense and her eyes were wide. Could it really be true? Had all these quips and flattery really been more than just teasing? Chat Noir's eyes held a sincerity that scared Ladybug. This was her partner; the guy she counted on time and time again to catch her when she fell, to lend a hand, to have her back; now he held her hand and she had to put effort into not pulling it away. That would be cruel. She couldn't be cruel to her friend, even if she couldn't return his feelings. Her heart already belonged to Adrien, after all.

All the while of Ladybug's internal monologue, Chat Noir's heart was trying to break out of his chest, surely in an attempt to escape the exposure Chat Noir had given it; it'd be open to any sort of mishandling his lady could do to it. He was aware he hadn't ever been this sincere before; playful flirting was safe and Ladybug could easily dismiss it. But Chat had felt brave tonight. Why had he felt brave?! He saw the unmasked surprise on her face; did he also see panic? Or was he projecting his own panic onto her? Chat Noir concentrated on keeping up his suave persona and not letting his nerves reveal themselves to Ladybug. Would she possibly say she had liked him back all along?

"Chat... I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend."

And there it is; Ladybug had stabbed his heart.

"Who?" he breathed. A knee-jerk response; why would Ladybug tell him who her boyfriend was? Chat Noir knew how important their secret identities were.

"A-Adrien Agreste!" she stammered.

Chat Noir blinked. She told him. She actually told him. Not only did she tell him, she _lied_.

"Adrien," Chat Noir repeated.

Blood rushed to Ladybug's cheeks. She knew there was no going back now.

"Y-Yeah! Adrien."

"Adrien Agreste."

"Yes, Adrien Agreste."

"The model."

"Is there another Adrien Agreste?" Ladybug was getting annoyed.

Chat Noir grinned from ear to ear.

"So you're really going out with Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Since when?" 

"A few weeks!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course it's so!"

Ladybug knew he didn't believe her. But he can't know she had lied to him! Especially after so many times of telling Chat Noir how much she hated liars.

Chat Noir was both ecstatic and a little hurt. Obviously Ladybug did _not_ have a boyfriend considering he _was_ Adrien and, last time he checked, wasn't in any sort of relationship with the girl he had been pining after that entire year. And if she did, she would have said something like "Chat, revealing my boyfriend's identity would reveal mine." Unless, of course, she was dating a guy as her superheroine alter ego... But that'd be _stupid_. None of that mattered, though, because Ladybug had lied!

Ladybug had _lied_ to him! To _him!_ Had she tried to let him down easy? Ouch. She broke her own moral code, and to Chat Noir! They're friends, he could've handled a rejection! Well, no, that's not true...

How could Ladybug not see they were meant for each other? Maybe he could _make_ her see they were meant for each other...

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one of the dynamic duo who's taken..." Chat Noir said, turning away with a smile.

Ladybug's eyes bugged out.

"What? You've got a girlfriend?" Ladybug was kicking herself; she had put herself in such a mess when he had a girlfriend all along!

"Yeah, I do. She's crazy about me." Chat Noir flexed as he said so.

"Who?" 

"I just said; my girlfriend."

"Okay, but who's your girlfriend."

Chat Noir hadn't thought that far.

"You wanna know who my girlfriend is?"

"Yes, Chat. I told you who I'm seeing, now you tell me who you're seeing."

"Who I'm seeing...?"

Ladybug frowned, "I've gotta know what kind of girl is okay with a boyfriend who goes around flirting with other people."

"A girl who knows none of it is real; just playing."

Ladybug's eyebrows pulled closer together.

"What's her name?"

"Her name."

"Yes?"

"Is..."

"Yes?"

"Marinette!"

Ladybug blinked.

He's lying! How could he lie to her?! _About_ her?! But she had lied, too... But why was _he_ lying? Why did he say he had a girlfriend in the first place? What's his reason to lie? She had to know. But she can't ask him! He'd know she's Marinette if she called him out on his dishonesty! Wait, would he? Act natural, cool it, cool it... 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" she asked.

"The one and only," Chat Noir replied.

"Since when?"

"Since a few weeks ago!"

"A few weeks ago?"

Chat Noir could tell how incredulous she sounded.

"Yeah, and we wanted to keep it under wraps, my being savior of Paris and all."

"Savior of Paris?"

"Fine," Chat Noir feigned a sigh, "co-savior, of Paris..."

"How strange that I never saw any hint of attraction between you and that girl..." Ladybug had her tongue in her cheek.

"Like I said, under wraps... I'm surprised model boy Adrien hasn't had any paparazzi pics of him with the other co-savior of Paris," Chat Noir crossed his arms.

"W-We've been keeping it under wraps, too."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's so."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were glaring at each other, as if both were challenging the other to question the validity of their claims. They were soon interrupted by Ladybug's miraculous beeping in warning of her form's soon approaching regression.

"I've gotta go..." Ladybug said, scowling.

"Say hi to your boyfriend, for me," Chat Noir called as she swung away on her yo-yo.

A moment passed before both mentally screamed, _"What the hell did I just get myself into?!"_


	2. Attempts To Get The Other Off Their Tail

Ladybug soared through the air as she came down for the landing on her balcony; her transformation came apart almost immediately. Marinette caught Tikki as she fell into her palm in exhaustion.

"Tikki, are you okay?" Marinette pulled a cookie from out of her purse.

"I'm fine, Marinette," Tikki sighed, taking the cookie, "It's just that ever since you and Chat Noir started these patrols, I've had to hold your transformation for hours more than we were previously used to. But what about you?"

Marinette sighed as she took a seat on the floor. 

"Oh, Tikki, I really blew it."

"Why did you tell Chat Noir you were going out with Adrien?" Tikki asked, nuzzling up to Marinette.

"I don't know! I mean, I do know, but it was so stupid... It's just that Chat was getting really serious and I didn't want him to be sad! I couldn't bring myself to say I didn't like him; not like that!"

"You could have just told him the truth, you know. That you like someone else. It would have had the same effect."

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Marinette whined.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was burying his face in his hands. 

"How could I lie to Ladybug like that?!" he whimpered out loud.

The boy was still transformed, so Plagg was nowhere to console him. Not that he would have, anyway.

Chat Noir perked up suddenly. If things went his way, Ladybug would never know he had fibbed.

Back on the Dupain-Cheng balcony, Marinette was getting to her feet. 

"You should get a good night's rest, Marinette. Sleep will clear your-" Tikki stopped mid-sentence and hid in Marinette's jacket.

"What's wrong, Tikki?" Marinette asked as she turned to look at what had frightened her kwami. Precisely at that moment, Chat Noir landed nimbly on the railing in front of her.

"Good evening, Princess."

Marinette fell backward in shock. Chat Noir, startled by her reaction, extended his hand. "Marinette!"

Marinette looked up at him, "You scared me! What are you doing here, Chat Noir?!"

Chat Noir slinked down from the railing and held out his hand to help her up. "I actually need you to do me a favor."

Marinette stared at his hand, hesitating to take it as if grabbing onto it would bind her to do what she already knew Chat Noir would ask of her. She shook her head and took hold of him as he helped her back on her feet.

"Before you tell me what it is you need help in, we should move inside," Marinette said, leading him into her room.

Chat Noir started talking without missing a beat, "Okay, so, I really need you to help me. See, I accidentally told Ladybug that we were seeing each other, like as girlfriend and boyfriend, and she doesn't believe me. And I know it's a lot to ask but I'm desperate. She'll be so mad that I lied to her, which is why I need your help because she can never know I lied, it'd be the worst thing to ever happen. So I really need-"

"Slow down!" Marinette exclaimed.

Chat Noir stopped, eyes huge and round. 

"Breathe... And tell me slowly."

Chat Noir did as he was told. "Okay... I told Ladybug that you and I are going out."

She already knew that part. "What?! Why?" she exclaimed as convincingly as she could.

"Because she told me she had a boyfriend."

Marinette shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense; what does her having a boyfriend have to do with you lying to her?"

"Because she lied, too."

Marinette gulped. The certainty with which he had said it shook her to the core. 

"I don't follow," she managed to say, trying to get him to continue talking and reveal details that she hadn't known already.

"Okay, so, Marinette... I realize you and I have had minimal interaction... But I trust you, for some reason, so I'll let you in on a little secret... I kinda like Ladybug," he scratched his head sheepishly before continuing, "And I had this idea of making her jealous so she'd realize we're meant to be. But then she asked me who it was, and I don't have any girlfriend to name, and, really, if I did have one, we wouldn't tell each other about it considering we have to keep identities secret but she 'told me his name' so she insisted I tell her mine and..."

"You said my name."

"Yeah."

_I knew it! His flirting wasn't meaningless!_

"Why would you think of saying my name?" Marinette crossed her arms. 

Chat Noir was sweating bullets. _Maybe because you're the one gal pal I've got, dude._ "I don't know...! I guess because you're the first civilian girl that we both knew that came into my head...!" 

Marinette squinted at him, making Chat Noir smile at her nervously. 

"But Chat Noir, if she's got a boyfriend, why would she ever get jealous about you and me?" Marinette high-fived herself mentally.

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. "I know she was lying about having a boyfriend."

"How do you know she lied about having a boyfriend?"

Chat Noir pressed his lips together, trying his best to suppress his laughter, even though it escaped through his nostrils. If only he could explain the hilarity of the situation to Marinette!

"Trust me. She doesn't have a boyfriend."

Marinette was shaking. "She could have a boyfriend!" 

"Oh, yes," Chat agreed, "she could." Chat Noir stroked his own chest and looked to Marinette's mirror with smoldering eyes, as if he was trying to romance his reflection. "She most certainly could."

Marinette turned around and hid her face in her hands. This boy had no doubt in his mind that she had lied! And he was giving bedroom eyes to her mirror; how obnoxious! She wasn't sure if to laugh or cry.

She turned around swiftly to look Chat Noir in the eye. He had long stopped flirting with his reflection. 

"Chat Noir, I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"That's fine! That's not what I'm asking for! It'd all be pretend!"

"I don't want to be your pretend girlfriend, either!" Marinette's fists were clenched tight. "Chat, I don't appreciate lies being told about me and I'm pretty sure that Ladybug doesn't like being lied to. It'd be a lot better for you if you just came clean."

Chat Noir took hold of Marinette's fists and brought them together. "Precisely because she hates lies is why I don't want to tell her! I know she lied to me, but I'm pretty sure it was to reject me. If she found out why I lied to her, everything would be weird! She'd be tiptoeing around me any time I so much as compliment her, she'd hate me if she knew I was trying to make her jealous, she wouldn't trust me as her partner anymore! Look, she might never like me back, but that wouldn't compare to her not being my friend. I got myself this far into my lie, I just don't want her to doubt it. I don't want her to doubt me. And I need you to help me with that part! Please, Marinette! Just until I'm positive she believes it; then we can fake break up."

Marinette gaped at the boy's wide and desperate eyes. The grip he held on her hands was tight and pleading. She felt her chest compress with the intensity of his begging and of her own wish to make her friend be at ease. She knew she wouldn't be able to just come out and say she forgave him; she wasn't Ladybug right now. Her face twisted into a frown.

"Fine... I'll pretend to be your girlfriend..."

Chat Noir held her hands closer to his chest and smiled widely. "Really?!"

"Yes! Gosh, don't make me regret agreeing to do it..." Marinette looked away from him. 

Chat Noir let go of her hands to throw his arms around her. He squeezed her and said, "Oh, thank you, Marinette! I'll be the best fake boyfriend you'd ever had!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and returned the embrace. "Yeah, okay, whatever... So what exactly is your plan to make Ladybug believe we're together?"

He released her and took hold of her shoulders. "So now, the plan of action... I actually haven't come up with one."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, obviously she needs to see us together... But I only see her when someone's been akumatized or during our patrols, but the former is pretty spontaneous and I'll be kind of busy fighting evil to act lovey-dovey... And it's not like I can bring you along on patrols... Unless, you act like you really wanted to see what your boyfriend does, act all impressed, like a girlfriend that wants her BF to take her to his sports events or something..."

Marinette wanted to laugh; as if she could be on patrols as both her heroine and civilian form. 

"No, bad idea; taking me to a patrol would be unnatural... Ladybug will definitely think you got me to agree to go along with an act and just wanted me there to rub it in her face or something." Marinette was impressed with her own answers that night. 

"You're right, of course... Maybe we could give Aly- the Ladyblogger an interview on what it's like dating the savior of Paris, Chat Noir?"

"No! Definitely not that! I don't need to embarrass myself like that! All of Paris goes on the Ladyblog! Not to mention the questions it'd raise from my parents!" Marinette felt her face heat up at the mere thought of such a thing.

"Sorry! You're right..." Chat Noir's miraculous started beeping. "Maybe we should sleep on it. We'll come up with something in the morning."

"Sure. So you'll be here tomorrow night to discuss it?" Marinette asked, opening the entrance onto the balcony.

"Definitely. Good night, lover," Chat Noir said, donning a cocky smile and kissing Marinette's hand.

Marinette rolled her eyes and Chat Noir laughed. He was off immediately after.

Tikki came out from her hiding spot as soon as he was out of sight and said, "I can't believe you agreed to that."

Marinette pursed her lips and said, "I could tell he regretted lying to me; I wasn't sure how else to alleviate his remorse."

"But Marinette, how are you going to help Chat Noir make _yourself_ jealous?"

"That's not what I agreed to do! He just wants Ladybug to believe him!"

"But Marinette, do you really think Chat Noir will stop trying to make you fall for him during this whole ordeal?"

Marinette paused. "No, he won't... I've got to convince him to stop pursuing me. I already told him a lie to begin that, so why shouldn't I follow in his footsteps?"

Tikki frowned, "You don't mean..."

"I do. Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed back into her alter ego. Ladybug blushed at the idea of what she was about to do, grabbing hold of her yo-yo. She threw it up into the air and swung away. 

At that moment, Chat Noir opened up his window and climbed into his room. His transformation faded away and Plagg threw himself onto Adrien's bed. 

"Kid, you are a real piece of work."

Adrien plopped onto his bed next to Plagg and said, "Don't I know it..."

Plagg started laughing. "Adrien, do you really think your little ruse is gonna work out?"

Adrien pursed his lips. "It's worth a try."

A light tapping at his window made Adrien shoot up from bed. Plagg flew under the bed hurriedly while saying, "Gotta hide!"

Adrien walked over slowly. Ladybug stared back, biting her lip, blushing, and hanging from her yo-yo. Adrien gaped, wondering if he was already asleep and dreaming.

"Adrien, could you let me in?"

Hearing Ladybug's voice made him snap out of the daze he was in. He did as he was asked while his stomach did flips. Ladybug dropped down in front of him. She was in his room. His room! _His_ room, at night! He hadn't tidied up his room. Was it tidy when she was here before during the Lila situation? Wait, wrong question, why was she there? Wait, Adrien was pretty sure he knew why she was there.

"Good evening, Adrien," Ladybug said, feeling like her whole body was on fire. 

"Good evening, Ladybug."

"So, I'm here to- well, you see... I need your help."

 _God, yes._ "With what?"

"Well, earlier tonight... I was out patrolling with Chat Noir. And, well... I'm pretty sure he's got a crush on me." Ladybug paused, as if she expected Adrien to ask what that had to do with him. He just gaped, so she went on, "He's my partner and friend, so I didn't want to hurt him. So to discourage him... I told him I had a boyfriend, which I don't, and then he asked me who it was and I panicked and said your name..." Ladybug was already regretting having come to Adrien for this.

Adrien was sure he was dreaming; everything was too funny for it to be real. Her eyes were too beautiful to be real. Wait, she was expecting a response now. How had Marinette responded to him when she told her his side of this story?

"Why did you think to say my name?" Adrien asked, his cheeks burning up. Had that sounded natural?

Ladybug averted her eyes; she was too busy being embarrassed to notice if he had sounded natural or not.

 "Well, you were the first name that came to mind! Because... I had recently seen a poster with your face on it?"

Adrien was too busy being embarrassed himself to notice how Ladybug's explanation had sounded like a question rather than a statement.

"Is that so?" he managed to ask.

"Yeah!" Ladybug squeaked.

"So... you want me to be your fake boyfriend? So that Chat Noir will be discouraged?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah! Would you?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

Adrien did not mind at all having to spend any extra time with Ladybug. This was not a chance he was going to let slip by. 

Ladybug was about to internally combust.

The two of them were staring at each other ardently; it almost seemed time had stopped as their breath caught in their throats. It was a brief moment, but soon enough both looked away, feeling they had overstepped by staring too long. 

"Thank you, Adrien."

"It's no problem."

"So, do you want to discuss how best to... convince Chat Noir we're really together? He didn't seem to believe me."

"Sure," Adrien said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well... maybe we could..." Ladybug's voice trailed off as she tried to think of something she hadn't thought of when she had this conversation with Chat Noir.

"Go on a date?" Adrien suggested. He kicked himself mentally as soon as he said it; why would Ladybug show up in costume to a date? That's asking for trouble from civilians approaching, Hawk Moth possibly seeing and realizing who she holds dear...

"Sure!" Ladybug squeaked, then shook her head, "No, wait, that wouldn't work..." She had seemingly thought the same as Adrien.

Adrien started relaxing at that point so he abandoned his statue-like posture and tapped his chin. "Well, we have to do something that Chat Noir will be able to see right?" Adrien almost laughed at saying such a phrase.

Ladybug started easing up, too. "Yeah; considering I'd only see him in a sudden and dangerous situation, I can't really involve you in anything... But maybe next time there's an akuma at your school, once the evil is defeated, you can run to me and act all concerned like a... boyfriend would?" Ladybug went bashful at suggesting it.

Adrien blushed at the idea of it but knew it wouldn't be possible, considering he'd be too busy wearing all black and fist pounding her after the evil is defeated. How could he shoot down this idea though?

"Sure, I think that could work... But..."

"But...?" Ladybug thought it was pretty foolproof.

"Who knows how long it'll be until there's an akuma at my school?"

"That is something to consider... But, I don't think it'll be that long, considering how many akuma attacks happened there already."

"Yeah... But maybe we shouldn't completely rely on that idea... Maybe I'd be too far away or disoriented to run to the two of you before Chat Noir or you need to get away before you lose your transformations?"

Ladybug pursed her lips. "You're right..."

Adrien frowned and said, "Maybe I could give an interview to the Ladyblog?"

"I can't ask you to do that!" Ladybug said.

"It'd be no trouble; I'm already under public scrutiny, being a model and all."

Ladybug thought about it and then said, "An interview might be too in his face... He'll think I asked you to lie or something, and just your word might not be enough to convince other people. Because you have to remember that everyone in Paris watches the Ladyblog."

"Like I said; already under public scrutiny." Adrien said, "But you might be right about it not being convincing enough..."

Ladybug nodded and then looked at the clock on Adrien's nightstand; it was 1 in the morning.

"Oh, it's really late! I'm sorry for having disturbed you at such an hour! I'll get going."

Adrien turned to the clock and then returned his sight back to Ladybug, who had already threw her yo-yo to a building, ready to fly off.

"Wait, Ladybug!"

She turned her head, eyes wide and earnest. 

"Yes?"

Adrien gulped. "Will you be back tomorrow night?"

Ladybug nodded. "Of course."

And then she was off. Adrien came closer to the window, watching Ladybug's silhouette grow smaller as she went farther away.

Plagg flew over to Adrien, floating next to his ear to say, "Will you look at that? She had the same idea as you; you really are meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after rewatching episodes on Netflix, I realized the beeping only happens after using Lucky Charm and not just because of whenever the timing is convenient... so let's just pretend the kwamis can't hold the transformation for like 4+ hours or something just like we have accepted the fanfic norm of Ladybug and Chat Noir going on patrols thank and happy valentines day :)


	3. A Furry Situation Turns Furrier

"Girl, you have gotta show me the gift you kept telling me about!"

Marinette was pulled back into the reality of the classroom she was sitting in when Alya said those words. She had been staring out the window, dually dreading and anticipating the two meetings she had with the boys in her life in the oncoming evening. The class was waiting for the teacher to dismiss them and after arriving late (for the millionth time), Marinette was only now able to let her thoughts wander away from schoolwork. Now, she only saw Alya's eyes wide with curiosity for something that Marinette had obviously forgotten. 

"Gift?" is all she was able to get out of her mouth that was then forming a nervous smile.

"Marinette, don't tell me you forgot. Last year you forgot to sign your name on the card you gave to Adrien; now you forgot the entire gift?!" It was a whisper-exclamation, considering Adrien was sitting right in front of them, albeit too busy having his own conversation with Nino.

Marinette turned pale and groaned. "I totally forgot!"

"How could you forget?! You had been looking forward to Valentine's Day ever since January!"

"I know! I didn't even get to finish what I was making!"

"What have you been doing to make you so busy you couldn't finish the gift for the boy of your dreams?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly and shrugged. No way she could tell Alya she had been busy with patrols and, most recently, pretending to date two different boys - one of them being said boy of her dreams - at the same time; even if she was her best friend. 

Alya twisted her mouth before saying, "It really surprises me how scatterbrained you are, Marinette. You're gonna have to do something else, then."

Marinette blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not going to let Valentine's Day pass you by without at least trying to advance your relationship with Adrien. You've gotta ask him out!"

Marinette gasped loudly, the very idea frightening her. Adrien and Nino turned around, eyebrows raised in concern. Marinette stared at Adrien, the heat rising to her cheeks rapidly and her voice stuck in her throat. 

"You okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette pulled her lips into a smile and nodded, still unable to speak out of the panic that Alya had wreaked on her by the mere suggestion of asking Adrien out. Even though she had already done so last night. But this would be real! She couldn't handle real. Not yet, anyway.

"Marinette was just wondering something..." Alya began to say. That made Marinette find her voice immediately.

"I was wondering why people say cats have nine lives!"

The three friends blinked in response. 

Adrien was the one to respond, "Well, that's because of how swift and agile cats are in the face of danger. They often thwart death with their natural abilities."

Marinette blushed, "Yeah, I know! Cats are very sharp and quick-witted!" Adrien beamed at that statement but Marinette just continued saying, "But I guess I was wondering why specifically nine lives? I mean, what's the significance of the number nine?"

"In Arabic countries, the phrase goes 'cats have six lives'," Nino said.

"I think Lila once said they had seven," Adrien added.

Alya hid her face in the palm of her hand.

"Alright, kids, class is over. I'll see you all tomorrow morning," the teacher said.

Alya leaned over to whisper in Marinette's ear, "I'm serious, Marinette. You've gotta start making some moves unless you want to end up graduating with Adrien never knowing how you feel."

At that same moment, Nino called out to Adrien who was already running out the door, "Dude, where's the fire? Can't you even wait up for your bro?"

Adrien popped his head back into the classroom, "Sorry, Nino. I've been holding it forever now and I gotta run to the restroom now!"

"Alright, dude. I'll just bounce, then. See ya tomorrow," Nino responded.

Marinette and Alya didn't catch this exchange; Alya was in the middle of the pep talk of her life as they walked out of the building.

"So, once more, what are you going to say to Adrien?" Alya said.

"I'm going to ask him if he wants to have a picnic at the park," Marinette answered. She was trying to think if this would be okay; Adrien was supposed to be fake dating Ladybug so he should definitely reject Marinette if he was going to play the part of boyfriend. Not to mention that Chat Noir would be very disappointed if he saw his fake girlfriend out on a date with another boy. And the boy she was supposed to be dating as Ladybug! 

At that moment, Nino came up from behind them and put his arm around Alya. "Hey, babe. Ready for the most romantic time of your life?"

Alya flicked Nino's cap and said, "You plan on sweeping me off my feet with a trip to the arcade?"

Nino readjusted his cap and grinned. "But of course."

Alya grinned back. "Before we go off to do that, though, we gotta make sure Marinette here gets a romantic time of her own." Alya widened her eyes almost threateningly at her.

"Marinette, you should totally ask out A-" Alya elbowed Nino's side and he continued his sentence, "- that guy that you've been crushing on! My offer to help you out still stands if you want!"

Marinette waved her hands in front of her face. "Really! That won't be necessary!"

A figure dressed completely in black dropped down next to them suddenly, startling Alya and Nino. Marinette was alarmed at first, but now she feared the reason for which Chat Noir had suddenly appeared in front of her. And why he was bearing flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, princess! Just thought I'd give you a little something to remind you how much I love you!" Chat Noir extended the bouquet to Marinette, bowing as he did so. Marinette gawked at the elaborate arrangement of dark and light pink roses, stems of purple, lavender, and fuchsia blooms, and small, delicate pink flowers that seemed to be lilies. She grabbed hold of the blossoms instinctively. Her mouth and eyes were wide open as she brought her gaze up from the ostentatious bouquet up to the eyes of the boy that donned a flirtatious smirk. 

From the corner of her eye, Marinette could see her classmates beginning to bring their attention to the grand show Chat Noir was putting on. She noticed some kids from other classes begin to pull out their phones. Marinette was finally able to move her head enough to look at Alya and Nino, both staring at her, waiting for some sort of response to the masked boy's gift. 

The sight of Chloe pulling Sabrina around to stare at her with a satisfied and malicious smile made her find her voice. 

"Chat... What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Marinette!" He caressed Marinette's face and said, "I can't let my lovely girlfriend forget she's the cat's meow - especially on Valentine's Day." He then kissed Marinette on the cheek. Marinette heard Alya gasp.

Chat Noir seemed to take no notice as he smiled and said, "I hope you have a wonderful day, princess. Gotta run!" He pulled out his baton and twirled it around his head in a very conspicuous manner before using it to catapult himself onto a rooftop, running away.

Marinette was left thunderstruck, already feeling the questions bubbling up Alya and Nino's throats. She felt her face burn scarlet as she saw the kids from school all huddled around her. Chloe pushed her way forward and said, "It's nice to see you finally gave up on your silly crush on my Adrikins. But how pathetic do you have to be to have your mediocre sidekick of a boyfriend make such a fool of himself in front of everybody? Did you think that would impress people? Is that it, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe turned to Sabrina to say, "It's pathetic, isn't it?" Chloe cackled. Sabrina giggled in response.

Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder and came between her and Chloe. "Why are you making such a show out of this? Seems to me the only fool here is you, Chloe. Are you jealous Marinette has a boy to give her flowers and you don't?"

"Me?! Jealous?! As if!" Chloe's face turned all shades of red, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. 

Marinette felt herself begin to hyperventilate as she felt the crowd that had formed draw closer together. She clutched her flowers tightly, as if they would shield her. Had Adrien seen? He might've been fake dating Ladybug, but she still didn't want Adrien to think she was seeing someone else. She looked for him among the crowd and her anxiety grew as she couldn't find him. All the prying eyes of her classmates dug into her skin.

"Really? Then what's your problem, Chloe? Just go home, before you embarrass yourself any further." Alya was inches away from Chloe's face.

Nino took hold of Marinette's shoulders in an effort to comfort her. Her breath was becoming more uneven and Nino squeezed in response. 

"How could I embarrass myself when there's people like you around?! I overheard your big date plans are to go to an arcade? How tacky!" Chloe yelled.

Alya's face contorted with rage, "And what exactly are your plans for Valentine's Day?! To go home and make Sabrina listen to you complain about how Adrien snubbed you once again?"

Nino let go of Marinette to put a hand on Alya's back. "Come on, babe. Let's make sure Chloe isn't late to those V-Day plans."

The crowd around them had mostly drifted their attention away from Chloe and Alya's fight to their phones. Marinette knew only too well what was displayed on their screens. She heaved her breaths violently and without anyone holding her back, she ran away. Alya called out to her but that didn't stop her legs from taking her away from the huge scene as fast as they could.

Tikki left her hiding place within Marinette's purse and flew alongside her in silence. Marinette's eyes stung and she had a stitch in her side, but still she did not slow down. She threw open the door to the bakery once she arrived; Tikki took this opportunity to hide once more as Marinette ran past her parents and up the stairs to her room. 

"Marinette! What's wrong?" Sabine asked. Marinette did not answer, closing the door behind her. She stared at the bouquet she still held in her hands and with tears finally spilling over, she threw it on the floor before throwing herself onto her usual reading spot. Tikki revealed herself once more and said, "Marinette... are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! What made that stupid cat think that was okay?! I told him I didn't want to be on the Ladyblog because I didn't want to expose myself! And-And he still went and-!" She stopped talking as soon as she heard the trapdoor open. Tikki hid herself immediately.

Sabine entered the room with Tom close behind. The presence of her parents in her room while her face was blotchy from crying made her want to hide like Tikki. 

"Marinette, will you tell us what's wrong?" Tom asked gently. 

Marinette bit her lip as she looked from her dad to her mom. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough..." her voice cracked.

"What will we find out?" Sabine asked.

Marinette couldn't meet their eyes. Should she say she's going out with Chat Noir? But they're her parents and why should she lie to them? Especially considering that stupid cat had gone against her wishes, so why shouldn't she do the same? This whole ordeal is to convince Ladybug - who she was, so, really, the whole mess is pointless; why had she agreed to this in the first place?! Marinette forced herself to look at her parents' faces. 

"You're going to be seeing pictures going around of me..."

"What kind of pictures?!" Tom exclaimed.

Marinette flinched and said, "Pictures of Chat Noir giving me flowers!"

Sabine and Tom stared and slowly they both donned looks of confusion. Obviously, that wasn't the answer they had braced for. 

"You're crying because a boy gave you flowers?" Sabine asked.

Marinette hiccuped and said, "No, I'm not crying because of that. It's just that this all started because Chat Noir - you know, the superhero - asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend. It's all just a show for Ladybug, so I didn't think it'd be a big deal... But now he called me his girlfriend in front of everybody at school and people took pictures and...!"

Tom rubbed Marinette's back with his large, strong hand. Sabine patted Marinette's head. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. 

"Why did Chat Noir ask this of you?" Sabine asked.

Marinette shrugged, "He said I was the first person that came into his mind when he told Ladybug he was seeing someone." 

"But why you?" Tom asked.

Marinette shrugged again, "I don't even know..." A short silence followed.

"You just tell him the whole thing's off! You don't need boys making you go along with their dumb games!" Tom said firmly.

Marinette sighed, "I can't do that..."

"And why not? You don't know how I _hate_ seeing my little girl cry! I don't care if he's Cat Man or what; you just tell him to leave you alone!"

"It's a little complicated..." Marinette said. At this point, Marinette had half a mind to tell Chat Noir the deal was off. But that wouldn't change the fact that everyone who followed the Ladyblog would have seen the uploads from everyone present during the spectacle. She was trying to remind herself why she had gone along with Chat Noir's plan when she was in a clearer state of mind yesterday night.

"Complicated? Wha-" Whatever Tom was about to say was cut off as Sabine tapped him lightly on his forearm, signaling to stop badgering their daughter.

"Honey, you know we trust your judgement... But we hope you know to drop any... favors that are just taking advantage of you," Sabine said carefully.

Marinette furrowed her brows and nodded. "If you don't mind... Could I be left alone?"

Sabine nodded, grabbing hold of Tom's hand. On their way out, Sabine took notice of the bouquet on the floor. She picked it up tenderly and said, "At least Chat Noir has good taste."

Marinette wiped her eyes, lying face down. As soon as the trapdoor closed behind them, Marinette pulled out her phone.

"Marinette, you don't have to check..." Tikki said, leaving her hiding place.

Marinette didn't reply; she just went onto the Ladyblog. Just as she thought, pictures from all angles documented the incident. They were posted as comments on Alya's latest post; Marinette knew Alya wouldn't let any submissions to the blog go through. She scrolled through the comments, reading the blurbs that accompanied each photo. 

_Chat Noir is going out with a girl from my school!!!1!!_

_thats Marinette, the class rep of Miss Bustier's class_

_god i wish that were me_

_WHO THE HELL IS THAT WITH CHAT NOIR?? ?_

_what school is this?????_

_NO OMG CHAT AND LADYBUG BELONG TOGETHER I CAN'T_

_Paris's favorite feline is off the market_

_what about ladybug?? ??_

_who the fuck is she and who does she think she is??_

_She's the daughter of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakers._

Tikki came in between Marinette and the screen. "Stop reading this! You know all you're doing is make yourself feel worse!"

Marinette sniffed and said, "You're right, Tikki. It's just... I hate people talking about me like this! This is exactly what I wanted to avoid! There are people in these comments identifying me to strangers! Who knows what else is being said about me?"

In that moment, the phone began ringing; Alya was trying to call. Marinette looked to Tikki and sighed. 

"Hello?"

"Girl, are you okay? Nino and I are outside; your folks said you didn't want visitors but..." Alya's voice trailed off.

"Thanks for calling, Alya. Can I text you later?" Marinette was trying to make sure her voice wouldn't crack over the phone.

Silence came from the other end before Alya responded, "Okay, Marinette. You can text me, or call me, whenever you need to. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Marinette mulled over her response. "Yeah, I'll see you. You and Nino go to the arcade, now."

"Sure, Marinette."

Marinette pressed the button to end the call. Her eyes were half-closed, almost as if her tears were acting as glue to shut her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she tried to continue scrolling through the blog. Suddenly, she came across a YouTube link on one of the comments. Tikki grabbed hold of the phone and pulled it out of her hands. 

"Marinette! I'm serious! Stay off the internet!"

"Tikki! Wait! There's something else there!"

"It doesn't matter Marinette! They're all the same!"

Marinette chased Tikki around her room, lunging for her phone and missing.

"Tikki! I just need to check something!"

"Checking won't make this any better!"

Marinette caught her phone, Tikki trying to pull it away. In the middle of the tug-of-war, Marinette was able to press the link. YouTube opened up and a video began playing. Someone had recorded the entire scene. The video had already amounted close to a million views.

"NO!" Marinette yelled.

Tikki was able to take the phone away from her.

Marinette whimpered and lay her head on the pillow. "Tikki, I hate this!"

Tikki flew over to Marinette and caressed her cheek. "I know, Marinette. I know..."

Gradually, Marinette's tears finally cemented her eyes closed and her sobs subsided into easy breathing as she drifted off to sleep. The light dimmed outside her window as night approached. She was awakened suddenly by an alarm on her phone. Her eyes unlatched and she sat up immediately. Grabbing hold of her phone, her eyes narrowed at the reminder shining on the screen. 

"Maybe you should skip tonight's patrol... Seeing Chat Noir is probably not for the best," Tikki said. 

Marinette frowned. Her fists balled up and she stood up quickly to proclaim, "No! I think I will! That cat needs to get a piece of my mind!"

"Wait, you can't do that as Lady-"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug went up to her balcony and grabbed her yo-yo to track where Chat Noir was. At the sight of the little green paw print, she threw it and swung away.

After having cruised all over the city, Chat Noir was sitting idly at the same rooftop from the night before. He was wondering if Ladybug had caught wind of the romantic gesture he had done for Marinette. He also spared a thought for Marinette; had she liked the flowers he picked out? He hadn’t had much time to think about that day’s earlier events what with his fencing practice and Chinese lessons occurring immediately after being chewed out by his father when he showed up at home on his own, having ditched the limo behind at school.

He jumped at the sudden landing of his partner next to him.

“Ladybug! You scared me! Trying to cut me down to eight li-" 

"You are the biggest idiot Chat Noir!"

He blinked. Ladybug was glaring at him so intensely, he thought she was developing laser vision. 

"Lady, wha-"

"How could you do that today?! Just show up with flowers in front of everybody?!" Ladybug's fists were clenched tight, arms close to her sides.

"Y-You heard about that?" Chat Noir was shrinking as Ladybug stomped closer.

"Do you have _any_ idea how embarrassing that was?!" 

"Embarrassing? You were embarrassed?" Chat frowned. He had wanted Ladybug to be jealous but he never expected it to get this explosive.

"YES! No!" Ladybug shook her head, reminding herself of the mask she was wearing. "Not me! Marinette!"

"Marinette's embarrassed?" Chat Noir was confused.

"Of course she is! What happened to keeping it under wraps, Chat?! Now everyone is Paris knows!"

Chat Noir smiled nervously, "Wow, word of mouth sure travels fast..."

"So does a viral video!"

"Viral video?" Chat Noir looked at Ladybug with what looked like dawning horror.

"Yes, Chat! Viral video! The people at Marinette's school took pictures and video and uploaded it onto the Ladyblog!"

Chat Noir turned white. "It's on the Ladyblog?"

"Yes, you dumb cat! It's on the Ladyblog! Which is exactly what Marinette told you didn't want to happen!"

Chat Noir was silent, kicking himself mentally for having impulsively acted on the idea he had gotten after Ladybug left his room last night. Then, he frowned.

"What makes you say Marinette told me she didn't want to be on the Ladyblog?" 

Crap! That was part of the secret agreement she had with Chat Noir! Ladybug's rage overcame any nerves she might have been gaining as she said, "It's pretty obvious when she ran home crying after your little show!"

Whether that cover-up was a good enough explanation or not was irrelevant when Chat Noir's eyes grew at this new information. "She was crying...?"

"Yeah, you jerk! Isn't she supposed to be your girlfriend?! Don't make your girlfriend cry!" Ladybug shoved Chat.

He was hardly fazed, still staring at the ground with wide, dead eyes.

Ladybug was shaking, feeling her blood boil. She took hold of her yo-yo, ready to leave the scene but before swinging away, she said, "Maybe you want to check the comments the people of Paris have been leaving online!"

Chat Noir was frozen as Ladybug flew threw the air. She was seething and was thoughtlessly soaring, trying to clear her head.

Chat Noir suddenly perked his head up and used his baton to jump from one rooftop to another. He needed to apologize! He hadn't thought about the consequences! He hadn't meant to hurt Marinette!

When he landed on her balcony, he climbed to the side of the building trying to peer into her room through the window. It was pitch-black, the inside completely invisible. He tapped on the window, trying to get her attention. She didn't respond. Chat Noir thought she was surely so angry with him that she didn't want to see him. He felt a lump grow in his throat and he leaned his head against the window. How would he make this up to her? He sighed, his hand pressed against the glass. He should go. He needed to be at home when Ladybug came over, anyway...

Ladybug was coming over! What if she was already there, wondering where he was?! In a panic, he bolted.

Lucky for him, Ladybug was still going all over Paris to cool down her anger. As far as he was concerned though, he had beat her to his room. 

He let go of his transformation, Plagg flying over to lie on the bed.

"You done goofed, kid."

Adrien ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his face, groaning as he did so. "I know! I honestly thought it was a good idea! It seemed so simple in my head! Make a brief appearance, give Marinette a nice gesture at the same time, have the kids at school present to then pass off the incident as a rumor, maybe let it grow to people outside of that school, and hope that it would reach Ladybug's ears. I knew Marinette didn't want to be on the Ladyblog! That's why I had this idea! You can still deny a rumor, there's a shred of doubt to it; I didn't take into account people's phones! So stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! And you!" Adrien turned to Plagg.

"Me?" Plagg questioned.

"Yes, you! I told you all of this last night and you said it was a good idea!" Adrien pointed at Plagg angrily.

"If I'm being honest, Adrien... I wasn't listening to you. Camembert had my full attention."

Adrien groaned and threw himself face down onto the bed. He rolled over onto his back to check the Ladyblog like Ladybug had told him to. He winced at all the same comments Marinette had seen. When he came upon the YouTube link, he sat up and saw it all the way through. Whoever had recorded it included the events directly after he had left the scene. 

"You shouldn't watch that."

Adrien looked up from his phone. Ladybug was hanging outside the open window. He stood up quickly as she entered the room. 

"Ladybug, Chat Noir is going out with my friend."

Ladybug nodded, "Yeah, I saw..."

"No, I mean... Ladybug, we've gotta post something onto the Ladyblog!"

Ladybug cocked her head to the side. "What does one thing have to do with the other?"

Adrien came closer to her and said, "It'd be hitting two birds with one stone! You think Chat Noir is just trying to make you jealous and want to discourage him and by posting on the Ladyblog, we'll be taking attention away from Marinette! Right now, people are harassing her in real life and online. She doesn't deserve that. This is all because of Chat Noir but you're Ladybug! Any news of you having a boyfriend will overshadow anything having to do with him! I know you insist you're both equally important, but it's like Chloe says in this video; Chat Noir is just your sidekick!"

Ladybug frowned. "He's not just a sidekick..."

Adrien smiled briefly, warmth growing in his chest. Even when angry, Ladybug still cared about him. 

"That's nice and all, but people still view him as less important than you. And we should definitely take advantage of that!"

Ladybug looked at Adrien, fists clenched with determination. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks burn; how nice it felt to have Adrien worry about her like this, willing to sacrifice himself to gossip just to ease the stress off her.

Ladybug put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess if you want to..."

Adrien took hold of Ladybug's hands, heart pounding inside his chest. "I do."

After a video recording and Ladybug's subsequent exit, Adrien pulled out his phone and texted Alya the following message:

_Hey, Alya. You're going to find a submission on the Ladyblog featuring me and considering today's events, you'll probably think of ignoring it. Don't. Please post it. For Marinette's sake. You saw how Marinette was hurt today and this could make people turn their heads away from her. It needs to be a post, otherwise the comments that are still flooding the Ladyblog could possibly swallow it up. Of course, don't tell anyone I sent it. It has to be our secret. Tell people you didn't realize it was me when you posted it. Please, Alya. Thanks. Good night. See you tomorrow morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter that I wanted to post on Valentines but alas the previous chapter took its place
> 
> please leave a comment i beg of you i have a family to feed


	4. A New Fantastic Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE whole months of no updates... shameful. granted, i told y’all on my blog (mariquitamarinette.tumblr.com) that April was study heavy and I was approaching finals week. then I was living it up in another country in May so alone time with a keyboard was unlikely and, frankly, would've been a waste of the time that I could have spent (and did spend) getting to know my family and my parents' hometown. June’s just been about that $$$ and taking depression naps but anyway, here she is, the awaited fourth chapter :) dig in, cause if y’all were satisfied with the previous treats, this all-you-can-eat buffet is gonna have you so STUFFED you might puke because you’re so full (that’s actually possible, it's happened to me)

The world had seemed gray the day before but that day, Marinette thought it was painted pink. She grasped the straps of her backpack, a bashful smile on her face as she remembered last night with Adrien; the way he bolted from his bed at the sight of her, his fist balled up in determination, eyes ablaze as he made his proposition. The fondness Adrien demonstrated for Marinette last night might've been platonic but it still made fireworks soar in her belly.

As she walked up the steps into school, she noticed that the eyes that had been magnetized to her the previous day were now on their phones, undoubtedly analyzing the post Adrien had asked Alya to make. A few strayed to spare her a glance and she heard someone say, “Do you suppose she knew?”

“There you are, girl! Come with me.” Marinette jumped and hardly had time to respond before Alya started pulling her into the school, marching toward the stairs inside the building.

“Alya! You scared me! What’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” she answered simply, more concerned with going up the stairs quickly.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Oh, no. _I’m_ the one that’ll be asking all the questions,” Alya said, wagging her finger at Marinette.

They arrived before the door of the library and Alya pushed it open, dragging Marinette toward the stairs to the third floor.

“What questions? Alya, come on, I’m actually early to class for once! We don’t want to be – ”

Alya finally let her go as they arrived at a corner where Nino and Adrien stood.

“ – Late.” Marinette was then pushed up against a bookcase beside Adrien.

Alya turned on a flashlight app and shined it on both their faces. “Alright, spill; since when are the two of you going out with _Chat Noir and Ladybug_?”

Marinette turned to look at Adrien and felt her face heat up, even more so when considering Adrien’s nervous stare back.

“Well, um, I started seeing Ladybug a few weeks ago.”

“A few weeks?! Dude, that’s insane! You’d think you’d let your best friend in on news that huge!” Nino was grabbing the sides of his head as if he were trying to keep it from falling apart.

“Same here! Did both of you know the other one was going out with half of our superhero duo?” Alya brought her phone closer to Marinette’s face.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. _Did I know I asked you to pretend to date me?_ They both suppressed laughter, unaware the other one had thought the same thing.

Adrien shrugged sheepishly and Marinette nodded apologetically. “Yeah,” they answered.

“Unbelievable!” Alya put down the phone and turned to Nino, shaking her head.

“I’m really sorry, guys, but Ladybug and I were trying to keep it a secret; didn’t want everyone to know and harass us.”

Adrien looked at Alya, silently pleading for her to deliver her line.

Alya nodded and said, “And I’m really sorry about this, Adrien. Someone submitted it last night and I posted it in a flurry hoping anything else would detract attention from Marinette. I didn’t even realize it was you until everyone in Paris had already seen it.”

“You really gotta be more careful, Alya. Now Adrien’s gotta deal with this on top of the attention he already gets normally,” Nino said sternly.

Alya sighed. “I usually am really careful, I swear I’ll never do anything careless like this again.” Adrien and Alya shared knowing looks; Marinette was the only one to take notice.

“It’s fine, really. It’s because of the attention I normally get that this won’t be anything new to me.”

“Then why keep it a secret in the first place?” Nino asked; he was really torn up about Adrien keeping his supposed relationship from him.

“Well, I was really only keeping it secret because that’s the way Ladybug wanted it to be. She’s a pretty private person. Last thing she wants is people messing with her personal life.”

Marinette was impressed with how well Adrien could lie on his feet.

“Is Chat Noir a private person, too?” Alya asked Marinette, arms crossed.

Marinette flinched at Alya’s piercing glare. “Obviously not, with his little show yesterday.”

Adrien’s guilt doubled when he saw Marinette’s scowl as she said that.

Alya dropped her arms and sighed. “Why did you wanna keep it a secret? Did you think we’d judge you or something? I mean, I might’ve been surprised, I thought you liked...” Alya looked over at Adrien; he thought it was just to include him in the conversation but Marinette started blushing and shooting warning looks at Alya before she continued, “you know, someone else.”

“Well, um, it might’ve been that,” Adrien raised his eyebrows; he hadn’t even considered Marinette might like someone else, “but mostly I just didn’t want people saying the stuff they’ve been saying online, you know?”

Alya huffed out a breath. “Have you talked to him since then?” she asked softly.

“No,” Marinette answered bitterly. Adrien winced.

“He hasn’t checked up on you at all?”

Marinette chuckled darkly, thinking about how Chat Noir had been sitting idly on a rooftop waiting for Ladybug but hadn’t gotten a visit from him after she called him out. “He didn’t show up last night at all.”

Adrien frowned. He had tapped on her window, he was sure. Was it not loud enough? Had she been asleep? He had thought she didn’t want to speak to him! And now she thought he was insensitive! Truly, he had the monopoly on awful luck.

“The guy didn’t even call you?” Nino asked.

“Well, it’s not like he _can_ call me.”

Alya frowned. “What do you mean? How do you guys contact each other? Doesn’t he have a phone?”

Marinette blushed, thinking how truly silly this whole scenario would look. “It’s not like we can exchange numbers just like that, Alya. We might know each other in real life and his identity would be revealed.”

“Hold on, you’re telling me that you’re going out with him without knowing who he really is?!” Alya said, shaking Marinette by her shoulders.

Marinette grimaced. Adrien looked on with a pained look. Alya turned to him and asked, “Adrien… Don’t tell me you and Ladybug are the same way.”

He smiled painfully and said, “Well, yeah, I mean, the relationship is still fairly new.”

Nino put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “My man… Communication is key to a successful relationship. You gotta establish this early on if you want this to get anywhere. And I know for a fact that you do.” Nino fingergunned him.

Adrien laughed shyly and Marinette cocked her head to the side. What was that supposed to mean? Did it mean what she thought it meant?

“Look, all that aside, don’t worry about anybody else, okay? We’ll make sure that anyone that wants to start something with either of you instantly regrets it,” Alya said as she flexed her arm and Nino grabbed hold of his fist.

Marinette laughed and the bell rang at the same time, causing her to jump and yelp. The others jumped, too.

“So much for being early!” Marinette yelled, as she started running to class with Adrien, Alya, and Nino at her heels.

When Marinette opened the door, all eyes turned to her and she felt the urge to run away. Then she felt three hands behind her pushing her gently inside.

Miss Bustier slammed her hand on her table. “How many times do I have to tell all of you that you all need to be in this room before the bell rings? The four of you, with coming in late, you’ve just disrupted the class. I tell you all every day and every day, it’s the same story. It’s as if I tell you in one ear and it goes out the other!”

She glared at all four friends and let her eyes linger on Marinette and sighed, “No matter what’s going on outside these walls, when you come to class, you come to learn. Take a seat.”

They did as they were told and Marinette did her best to avoid eye contact with her classmates. That is, until she wondered why Chloe hadn’t made some snide remark like she usually did when she got chewed out by Miss Bustier. She spared her a glance and saw that Chloe was glaring at her desk, hands in her lap in clenched fists.

At the same time that Marinette looked away from her classmates, Adrien was looking at all of them and feeling the hairs at the back of his head stand on end. Rose and Juleka were both looking at him as they whispered to each other. Nathanael would try sneaking looks at him and look away when their eyes met but mostly, Nathanael kept staring at Marinette. Kim was mouthing at him: _Are you seriously going out with Ladybug?_ The others more or less stared at him unashamedly. All except Chloe.

Marinette was sure Chloe was eating herself up in jealousy of Adrien’s “relationship” and it made Marinette smile to herself. Adrien, on the other hand, frowned at her abnormal silence.

Miss Bustier was busy scribbling on the board when a whisper called, “Psst, Adrien.” He turned and saw Kim leaning towards him, Mylene shaking her head and trying to concentrate on the lesson while Kim continued talking way to close to her ear, “Adrien, that was you in the picture, right? You and Ladybug about to kiss in your room?”

Marinette blushed at the memory and whispered, “Come on, Kim, leave him alone.”

“Chill, I’m just asking Agreste here to confirm what we all saw. It wasn’t photoshopped or anything, was it?” Kim said, trying to lean closer.

Adrien responded, “No… that was me.”

Kim turned to Max. “You see? I told you!”

“Kim, stop talking before Miss Bustier gets mad,” Mylene murmured, turning to him at last.

“Aren’t you the goody two shoes?” Kim sneered under his breath.

“Don’t be mean to Mylene!” Ivan whispered, leaning in close to Kim.

Kim smirked. “Aw, look at how protective Ivan is of his girlfriend.”

“Cut it out, Kim,” Alix hissed.

“Why don’t you make me?” Kim hissed back.

“You sure like talking big for someone who hasn’t been able to beat me in any of his own dares.” Alix smirked.

“Oh, it’s on! I bet you can’t – ”

Miss Bustier threw her chalk onto the floor and yelled, “Not only do none of you respect the hour in which this class starts, but you refuse to keep quiet in my class! Kim, Alix, Ivan – you know what, why don’t you _all_ march down to Mr. Damocles’ office?”

That made Chloe perk up, “Seriously? Some of us weren’t even talking! That’s totally unfair!”

“I don’t care!” Miss Bustier roared, “All of you, march! Maybe this way you’ll all think twice before disrupting the class again!”

The whole class stood up, picking up their belongings, and walked towards the door.

“Way to go, Kim,” Alix said.

“Silently!” Miss Bustier yelled.

The class hurriedly walked out the door. Once outside, Alya said, “That was wild! Have you ever seen Miss Bustier so mad? She’s usually cool as a cucumber, that one.”

“How do you feel, Marinette?” Adrien said, coming up on her other side.

Marinette squeaked and said, “Um, I feel pretty bad. I’ve never seen an entire class sent to the principal’s office before.”

“Neither have I, Miss Bustier must be going bananas,” Nino said.

“Totally,” Adrien agreed and continued, “But, I was also kinda wondering how you’re doing with the Chat Noir thing. I heard you were pretty upset yesterday.”

“Oh, that. It’s weird… Just now, I almost forgot it had happened. No one’s even mentioned it. And you and Ladybug didn’t even stay the topic of conversation for long.” Marinette blushed.

Adrien smiled, “Yeah, that was pretty cool. Everything was the same as always.”

Marinette giggled and agreed, “Yeah, it was.”

Alya squinted her eyes suspiciously at Marinette and then turned to look at Nino; Nino looked at her questioningly, not at all getting her drift.

Marinette cleared her throat and said, “Still doesn’t change the fact of what Chat did, but it’s still a relief that the consequences don’t seem to be that big.”

Suddenly, a teeth-chattering, ear-piercing noise screeched all throughout the school, making the entire class stop in their tracks and squat down, covering their ears in poor attempts to block out the sound.

Through the doors came walking out a teal-haired villain wearing a rigid coat made out of blackboard that reached her knees, holding in one hand a piece of chalk and in the other, a long white pointing stick with a dark purple orb charging at the end. Her skin was as white as glue, her lips were gray, and the outfit underneath her blackboard coat was the same shade of purple as her orb.

“Miss Bustier?!” the class exclaimed almost in unison.

“I regret to inform you Miss Bustier won’t be joining us today! I’m your substitute teacher, The Dominstructor!” She cackled as she pointed the stick at the students, shooting the orb at them. They all screamed as they dispersed, running as fast as they could in all directions, with the exception of Kim, who was hit by the orb and lay motionless on the floor.

“No running in the halls! I will have order!” The Dominstructor exclaimed, shooting orbs in all directions. Adrien and Marinette ran up the stairs, trying to reach the library. They both wondered how they’d give the other the slip and transform.

Once they both stepped in, they looked at each other, wondering if the other was following them.

“Maybe we should hide separately! In case she comes in here looking for us!” Marinette said.

“Great idea! I was just about to suggest that!” Adrien said.

“You take the top floor!”

“Alright, make sure to stay out of sight!”

They both hid behind bookcases, Marinette saying, “Tikki, spots on!” while Adrien was still bounding up the steps.

Ladybug bolted out the door quickly and jumped from the railing onto the courtyard like an acrobat. As she stood up, Chat Noir jumped from the same railing, spinning his staff above his head and landing right behind her.

Ladybug turned and heaved a sigh, “Let’s get moving, Chat.”

He gulped and said, “Of course, my lady.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, checking all over the courtyard, but The Dominstructor was nowhere in sight. The only ones in the courtyard were themselves and the near-lifeless bodies of most of their classmates, other students, and several teachers who got hit in their attempted escapes.

“It’s so… quiet,” Chat Noir said as he put his back against Ladybug’s as they walked toward the closest person to them cautiously.

“Could this be her power? Something similar to the Timebreaker? It feels like time stopped,” Chat observed.

“I don’t think so. People are just lying everywhere, it’s not like they’re paused in time.” At this point, they were close enough to Mylene, who lay rigid near one of the stairs, blinking rapidly and whispering way too low to hear.

“Where did The Dominstructor go?” Ladybug asked, propping her up.

Mylene frantically mouthed words and widened her eyes, looking past Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s shoulders.

“The Dominstructor took her voice,” Chat Noir breathed.

“She looks really scared,” Ladybug observed.

Mylene was exaggerating her mouthing at this point, rapidly looking between the two of them and then trying to point behind them with her nose.

The two got the message at the same time and turned to see The Dominstructor charging up an orb. As she shot, they narrowly escaped via yo-yo and extending staff.

“The two of you are disrupting the class!” she yelled as she dragged the piece of chalk down her outfit, the paralyzing screech from before making its return. Chat Noir was mid-somersault over the railing of the second floor when the noise made him land in a roll and stay curled up on the floor, head in between his knees. Similarly, Ladybug let go of the string of her yo-yo as she covered her ears and immediately fell to the ground. It was then that Ladybug, in middle of the torture that was that screeching chalk, zeroed in on it.

The Dominstructor laughed and said, “There must be silence in my classroom! You two need to be disciplined!” She pulled back the pointing stick like a fishing rod as she charged the orb once more, readying herself to throw it at Chat Noir. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the scepter, the string wrapping around it. She pulled, but The Dominstructor held on tight. Now pointing straight at her, the orb fired in Ladybug’s direction and if it weren’t for her superior reflexes and pure luck, she would’ve been hit. She had ducked down and slung her yo-yo at The Dominstructor’s ankles. With the villain now lying on her back from the fall and her chalk just out of reach, Ladybug went running at her. She lunged for the piece of chalk, but was blocked. The two held on to the rod horizontally, pushing against it from opposite sides. Both shot glances at the chalk.

At that point, Chat Noir was running toward them, but Ladybug took no notice. She took a chance and let go with one hand to try to reach for the chalk. The Dominstructor was then able to overpower her, launching Ladybug backward and grabbing the chalk before she could.

Chat Noir brought down his staff to hit the villain and said, “You know you could’ve kept her down while I grabbed the chalk for you!” The Dominstructor engaged in what looked like a swordfight, Chat Noir’s staff and her pointer being their weapons.

“I had it covered!” Ladybug yelled.

“Yeah, sure,” he grunted, making sure to attack continuously enough that The Dominstructor had no chance to use her chalk, “That’s why you went flying, right? We’re supposed to be a team, Ladybug! You say so yourself every chance you get!”

She groaned and shook her head. “You’re right… you’re right!”

“Of course I am, my catlike instincts are incredible!” He said, flashing her a cocky grin. This was a mistake. In that moment that he looked away from his opponent, he was hit and launched toward Ladybug.

 “She’s really _schooling_ us, huh?” Chat Noir rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

“Focus, Chat Noir!” Ladybug hissed.

“Enough with the chit-chat!” The Dominstructor said, scraping the chalk on her coat. Ladybug and Chat Noir clenched their teeth and plugged their ears with their fingers. They were still disoriented when she stopped to charge another orb and said, “It’s time to confiscate the items responsible for all this disruption! Hand over your miraculouses!”

Ladybug tackled Chat Noir, dodging the attack.

“Don’tcha think it’s about time we _teach her a lesson_?”

Ladybug nodded, “Right. Lucky Charm!”

The object that dropped into Ladybug’s hands was an empty water gun.

“Toys aren’t allowed in class!” The Dominstructor screamed, making the chalk screech once more. The duo tried to protect their ears as best they could while another attempt to incapacitate them was made. Chat Noir saw the growing orb and with all his effort, threw himself onto Ladybug, evading the attack just in time.

The noise ended almost immediately as they landed. Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir as he propped himself up.

“Thanks, kitty.”

He smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

As they quickly got up, Ladybug said, “Don’t give her another chance to use the chalk. I’ll be right back!”

“Alrighty, partner!” Chat Noir ran at The Dominstructor, ready to swordfight once again.

Ladybug ran to the bathroom, gripping the water gun tightly. She slammed the door open and someone screamed in response.

“Don’t hurt us!” Sabrina shrieked, exiting the stall farthest from the door. When she saw that it was Ladybug who had entered, she squealed and ran to hug her. “Ladybug! You’re here to save us!” As she said that, Chloe popped her head from the same stall Sabrina was hiding in and turned bright red at the sight of the heroine.

Ladybug stopped Sabrina by the shoulders and moved her aside. “Kind of in the middle of a fight here.”

“Then what are you doing in here, Ladybug?” Sabrina asked, hands clasped.

“Strategizing,” she responded, filling the water gun under one of the sink faucets.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was rapidly swinging his staff at The Dominstructor. She was stuck in defense, gripping her weapon with both hands uncomfortably, since she was still holding onto her chalk with two fingers.

This didn’t last long. Soon enough, Chat Noir was disarmed, his staff sent flying. In the blink of an eye, The Dominstructor, while charging up an orb, kicked him onto the ground. The opportunity to evade the attack was missed.

It was at this time that Ladybug turned to leave the restroom and noticed Chloe frowning at the floor. How strange that she wasn’t fawning over her like usual. Ladybug shrugged and ran out once more.

“Good luck, Ladybug!” Sabrina called.

Ladybug gasped at the sight of Chat Noir about to be turned to a stiff and mute body. As she pulled her hand back to launch her yo-yo, Chat Noir yelled, “Cataclysm!” He canceled out the orb with his hand the same way he once did with Guitar Villain’s attack. That’s when Ladybug, now standing directly behind The Dominstructor, aimed the gun and soaked the blackboard outfit the villain wore.

The Dominstructor turned and snarled at Ladybug. “This behavior is unacceptable! Now you must face the consequences of your actions!” The Dominstructor dragged the chalk down the coat and left a wet smear. Shocked, she stared wide eyed at her now damp chalk. With her ability to disable them gone, she ran up the stairs, trying to gain some distance from the two heroes.

Ladybug grabbed the staff at her feet and threw it at Chat Noir. He caught it effortlessly.

With a glance at their opponent, Ladybug said, “I thought she said no running in the halls.”

She threw her yo-yo to a railing and rose to land in front of The Dominstructor. She skid to a stop at the sight of Ladybug and used her pointing stick to hit her. Ladybug ducked and in that moment, Chat Noir came up behind the enemy and laid the same move on her. This made The Dominstructor fall over the railing. Before she could hit the concrete, Ladybug caught her by the ankle with her yo-yo. Both her stick and chalk fell from her hands and landed on the floor beneath her. Chat Noir jumped over the railing and landed catlike in front of The Dominstructor.

With a smirk, he said, “Seems like you failed; maybe you should’ve studied more.” He then snapped the chalk in half.

“Catch her!” Ladybug called as she let go in order to catch the butterfly that emerged from the pieces of chalk.

Chat Noir did as he was told as Ladybug said, “School’s out for you, little akuma! I’m freeing you from evil!” The yo-yo enclosed itself around the insect and returned to Ladybug. With a click, the butterfly was freed and she bid it farewell. The water gun appeared in her hand and she threw it up into the air, exclaiming, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Brightly pink ladybugs erupted above her and flew all over the school, returning everything to its original state. Ladybug dropped down in front of Chat Noir, both grinning at their victory. They extended their fists like always and laughed.

“Oh, no! What am I doing out here? Today’s lesson plan is completely ruined…” Miss Bustier sighed.

“You were amazing, Ladybug!” Chat Noir said, hugging her.

She wrapped her arms around him, too. “So were you, kitty!”

“There will never be a better team than the two of us,” he said, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Ladybug’s smile started slowly fading as she looked into the same ardent stare from two nights ago. His smile was soft and sincere as he held her. It wasn’t a surprise to see how he still undeniably liked Ladybug but her thoughts went back to the last time she saw him and how he hadn’t come to see her as Marinette or how he was here, looking into her eyes like that instead of looking for Marinette to check if she was okay and apologize for yesterday.

“I thought he was with Marinette?” Ladybug heard someone say. And that’s when she pushed him away.

“Ladybug, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Chat. I just want to find my boyfriend before I detransform. You know, make sure he’s okay.”

Chat Noir raised his eyebrows in alarm. That’s right! He had agreed to do this!

“Oh, that’s sweet of you! Yeah, well, I gotta get going before I detransform myself! See you tonight!”

Ladybug stared after him as he ran out of the school. Unbelievable! Not even in an attempt to make her jealous did he think about going to look for her as Marinette! She snarled and ran up the stairs to make it to the library. At the same time, Chat Noir snuck into an empty classroom on the second floor and turned back into Adrien.

“So what’s the plan, lover boy?” Plagg asked.

“Uh, follow Ladybug’s lead?” Adrien said, beckoning Plagg to hide in his shirt.

He stepped outside and came face to face with Ladybug, who had been about to make her way to the third floor. He approached her, taking into account that she wanted people to see them together and that being closer to the railing would let his classmates have a clear view.

“Adrien, I thought you were in… Never mind; are you okay?” She was sweating.

“I’m fine,” Adrien responded.

He felt the eyes of his classmates drilling holes into his skin. He thought back to the picture that he had submitted; should he kiss Ladybug? _On the lips?_ They had made it look like that’s what they were about to do last night, but even the close proximity of their faces had made them laugh uncomfortably and made them worry they would puke in each other’s mouths from the sheer nerves. Would it be suspicious if he didn’t do it now?

Ladybug felt the perspiration trickling the back of her neck. The pause in dialogue between them only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. And just like Adrien, she was all too aware of the kids from her school looking on at them. Were they all hoping to see them acting on the implication of the Ladyblog submission? She jumped when he suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and started leaning in.

He settled with pecking her cheek. The students below erupted in chatter and Ladybug heard the last beeps warning of an identity reveal.

She squeaked and said, “I’ll see you soon, Adrien! I’m glad you’re okay!” before throwing her yo-yo to the roof across the courtyard and swiftly jumping over to the outside of the school. As soon as she landed, she hid behind a parked car and saw her transformation dissipate.

“That was a close one, Marinette! You stuck around way too long after using Lucky charm!” Tikki said, stretching out on the sidewalk.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Tikki. Come on, before people start wondering where I went.” She opened her purse and Tikki flew in.

Adrien had gone inside the library, looking for Marinette, and was relieved of his worry when he saw her downstairs when came back out. As he started making his way downstairs, she was approached by Alya and Nino.

“Girl, are you okay? Where were you during all this chaos?”

“Hiding in the library,” Marinette answered.

Nino frowned. “But you just came in from outside?”

“Well, yeah, I, uh, went outside to see if I could catch Chat Noir before he left and talk to him.” Adrien reached them in time to hear Marinette say this.

Nino turned to Adrien and hugged him. “My man! Glad to see you’re unharmed.” Adrien grinned during the embrace.

“Were you able to?” Alya asked Marinette.

Marinette smiled sardonically, “No, he was in a hurry.”

Adrien paled. That’s what she wanted from him? How could he have met with Ladybug and Marinette at the same time?! How could he apologize correctly in less than the four minutes before he turned back into Adrien? He’ll have so much explaining to do!

“What a jerk. Ladybug had enough time to check on Adrien. See what I’m talking about?” He slung his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and said, “Communication.”

“I hardly think that was communication. That was just decency,” Alya said.

None of them knew how many blows they were laying on Adrien, who was then pursing his lips and feeling his stomach sinking.

“Students and staff, considering today’s events, the school will resume regular operations tomorrow morning. I request that staff members stay behind for a meeting regarding your lesson plans and other things that were disturbed by today’s attack. All students are dismissed.” Mr. Damocles announced from the middle of the courtyard, his booming voice resonating to everyone outside the classrooms.

“Sweet! Why don’t we hit up the park or something, guys?” Nino suggested.

“I’m down, but maybe the arcade would be better,” Alya said.

“Oh, you plan on sweeping me off my feet with a day at the arcade?” Nino said mockingly.

Alya punched him lightly on the arm. “Oh, shut up.” Marinette and Adrien laughed along with the two of them.

As fun a day at with her friends was on a regular day, Marinette sighed and said, “I think I’m going to head home; this has been enough excitement for today.”

Adrien looked on at Marinette with a concerned look. Alya just nodded and said, “I get it. We can walk you home if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. You guys go to the arcade. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marinette waved and turned on her heel before they could say anything else.

Adrien watched her walk toward the entrance of the school and then said, “I think I’ll go with her. You two have fun, okay?”

Nino and Alya looked on as Adrien ran over to Marinette and put his hand on her shoulder when he finally caught up. Nino and Alya shared a look.

When Adrien touched Marinette, she yelped and turned quickly around. “Adrien, aren’t you gonna go to the arcade?”

“Nah, I wanna make sure you get home without any disturbances. Besides, I would’ve been the third wheel.”

They continued walking and Marinette blushed as she said, “Alya and Nino are pretty good at making sure others don’t feel left out, though.”

“That’s true,” Adrien admitted.

“And won’t you get in trouble if you don’t go directly home, anyway?”

“Nathalie and The Gorilla aren’t out front.”

“Shouldn’t you wait for them?”

Adrien stopped walking and, with a small smile, said, “Would you rather I leave you alone?”

Marinette, completely flustered, turned and said, “Oh, no! That’s not what I meant at all! I don’t mind if you come with me! I’d actually really like it! I mean, I wouldn’t _not_ enjoy it! I just don’t want you to get into any trouble! But I want you to walk with me! That is, if you want! We could eat some pastries, maybe, at… my house…”

Adrien grinned. “That’d be great! The pastries your parents make are the best!”

Marinette looked away shyly and they continued walking toward the bakery. “Yeah, um, their macaroons are my favorite.”

“Their croissants are really good, too… But then again, Nathalie bought me some chocolate chip cookies from them not too long ago and I think I might have fallen in love.”

Marinette guffawed and said with a shy smirk, “When do you plan on breaking the news to Ladybug?”

Adrien turned to Marinette in surprise, wide-eyed and smiling. “I haven’t found the right moment to confess it.”

“You don’t want to put it off too long and have her find out on her own.”

“No, that would be bad.”

“It will have been like you were hiding it from her.”

“Maybe Ladybug will be up for an open relationship?”

“You think Ladybug would want to share you?”

“Or maybe she could get to know the Dupain-Cheng chocolate chip cookies and learn to love them like I do.”

“And have a polyamory?”

“Why not? I think we could be very happy together.”

“And what if she doesn’t want to?”

“I guess I’ll just have to live in content monogamy with the Dupain-Cheng chocolate chip cookies.”

“So now we know who you love the most.”

Adrien feigned a sigh. “I guess so.”

Marinette held her sides as she exploded with laughter. Adrien joined in.

“On a serious note, what’s Ladybug like?” Marinette asked curiously.

Adrien whistled and looked up at the clouds. “Amazing. Always thoughtful, kind... A little sassy, but I love it. And funny!”

Marinette was sure she was coming down with a fever. She felt herself start shaking as she nervously smiled. He was so convincing! He was _obviously_ lying; she had been so lame the previous two nights. _Sassy? With Adrien? When?_ She considered telling him that he could pursue a career in acting if modeling ever became boring, but thought against it when remembering she wasn’t wearing her signature red mask at that moment.

Adrien looked back at Marinette and his face heated up. He faked a cough. “Yeah, anyway, she’s great.”

Marinette gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. “That’s nice.”

“So, what’s Chat Noir like?”

“Annoying.”

Adrien frowned and shook his head. _She’s mad at you, Agreste._

“Did anyone bother you this morning?” he asked.

“No, things were quiet. I mean, I heard some people whispering as I approached the school but even the few things I caught were about you and Ladybug and whether or not I knew about you guys.”

“Because we’re friends and happen to be dating both of Paris’ heroes, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s my logic, too. I think Miss Bustier knew about the thing with Chat Noir, too. I mean, it would be hard for her not to.”

Adrien nodded. “I’m glad no one’s harassing you in real life. Luckily for us, we’re minors.”

Marinette gasped. “That’s right! Paparazzi can’t publish pictures of us! Thank God we’re French.”

 _“Vive la France!”_ Adrien agreed.

Marinette giggled as they came upon the door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They pushed it open together. Sabine and Tom smiled at the sight of them.

“Marinette! It’s nice to see you have been escorted home,” Sabine teased.

“Hi, mom. Hi, dad. You both remember Adrien?” Marinette said.

“Of course! How are you, young man?” Tom asked, extending his large hand to him.

“I’m great. Just thought I’d walk Marinette home.”

“He wants to be reunited with his star-crossed love,” Marinette joked.

Sabine chuckled. “Who?”

Adrien turned tomato red. “She means the chocolate chip cookies.”

 Tom laughed. “You’re in luck. We just made a fresh batch.”

“Why don’t you come get them with me, honey?” Sabine asked.

Tom looked between her and Adrien. He seemed to want to say something more but he said, “Alright, let’s go get them,” and followed his wife to the back.

Marinette saw their intentions and blushed. Adrien, meanwhile, had his eyes fixated on an object he had just noticed on the counter.

“I guess you’re not as mad at your boyfriend as you made it seem.”

Marinette turned, eyebrows furrowed questioningly. When she caught sight of the bouquet Adrien was looking at, she nodded in understanding.

“My mom put them there.”

Adrien nodded thoughtfully. “It is a nice bouquet, isn’t it?”

Marinette considered the flowers and said, “I kinda think they’re obnoxious.”

Adrien tried his best to not look offended. “Well, yeah, I guess they could be seen that way. But, you know, from another perspective they can be lavish and… striking! Very thoughtful…”

“Thoughtful?” Marinette cocked her head to the side.

“Well, if your boyfriend is anything like me, he would have looked up the language of flowers and tried to match appropriate meanings to the flowers available at the shop. You know, like, everyone knows red roses symbolize love and whatnot. And these definitely also mean love, you know, for the most part. But, pink roses, for example, mean gratitude. That is, the dark pink ones, I mean; the light pink ones mean admiration… and they can also mean sympathy.”

“So, Chat Noir is thanking me?”

“Yeah! Exactly! I mean, that might be a little weird; thanking you for being his girlfriend, like you’re doing the guy a favor...!” Adrien scoffed.

Marinette laughed nervously. “That would be ridiculous!”

Adrien laughed along with her. “Yeah, yeah… But, you know, there’s more to the bouquet than just a thanks. Like, these.” Adrien pointed at the long purple and fuchsia blooms. “These are stock flowers. They’re mostly used to fill out a bouquet, but they also symbolize the wish for a long life full of happiness and success. And these,” he pointed to the delicate and small pink flowers, “are Peruvian lilies. They stand for friendship and devotion; that you’ll always be there for them. So, as a whole, the bouquet is trying to say that Chat Noir is grateful for you, will always have your back, and hopes you’ll achieve your dreams of being a famous fashion designer!” Adrien then looked back at Marinette and felt himself go slightly pink. “Or, you know, he could’ve just chosen it because it looked pretty.”

Marinette was blushing, a thoughtful look on her face. “Yeah, that sounds more like Chat. But he did get these instead of your standard dozen red roses, so… who knows?”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah. Who knows?”

In that moment, Tom and Sabine came out to the front with the fresh batch of cookies. Adrien’s eyes sparkled at the sight of them.

“They smell so good!” Adrien exclaimed.

“I think I’m melting!” Marinette said.

“Just wait until you try them!” Sabine said.

The door chimes twinkled and they all turned. Nathalie held the door open with The Gorilla waiting in the car out front.

“Adrien, I hardly think you are in any position to put yourself in more trouble. Get in the car; we’re taking you home.” Nathalie was calm, collected, and serious.

Adrien’s face fell. He turned to say, “Yes, Nathalie. Thank you for your welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. See ya, Marinette,” and walked out the door.

The Dupain-Chengs looked on silently until the door closed. With the sound of the chimes from the closing door, Marinette turned and said, “He didn’t get to eat the cookies! Quickly, put ‘em in a bag!”

Tom placed a handful into a paper bag and handed it to his daughter. Marinette snatched it and bolted out the door. The car engine was already starting up when she waved her arms frantically at them. Adrien caught sight of her and stepped out of the car. Marinette skid to a stop and breathed heavily.

With the bag outstretched to him, she said, “I couldn’t stand idly by and see Romeo leave behind his Juliet.” She immediately regretted saying it, the blood rushing fast to her face.

But Adrien grinned and took the bag of cookies. “I’m glad this love story didn’t end in tragedy.”

Marinette couldn’t contain her giggles as she watched him slide back into the car and saw it drive away.

In the car, Adrien gobbled up the cookies, trying to not think about what his father might say to him about the picture that someone must have brought to his attention already.

“Your father isn’t pleased with the newfound gossip surrounding you. He’s currently en route to Milan for a business trip so he regrets not being able to – ”

“Wait, my father’s not here?”

Nathalie turned her head to look straight at Adrien. “No, he has been preparing for this fashion show for several months and only came to know about recent events concerning you when he overheard people talking about it on the plane before takeoff. He called to make it clear that you are to follow your schedule as always and not go out until he comes back.”

“It’s not like I’m allowed to go out when he’s around anyway…” he grumbled.

Adrien sat back in his seat slowly. He didn’t know if to feel relieved that the sure-to-come confrontation had been postponed or stressed because he couldn’t get it over with that evening.

In the Dupain-Cheng household, the following hours before the sun set were spent doing chores and homework. But it was as soon as the sun hid from Paris that Adrien locked himself in his room, saying he was going to collapse in bed, and donned the outfit of his alter ego. He jumped out his window and scored the whole city, spying on the citizens’ gardens. There were still many hours to go before the scheduled patrol.

Marinette couldn’t catch a wink, feeling like ants were walking all over her body while a rock grew heavier in her chest. She stayed up late drawing up different designs.

“I have to say, Marinette, anxiety sure does inspire you. These are really creative.” Tikki admired the different dresses, coats, and suits Marinette had colored in vibrant and bold reds, blues, yellows, and greens.

“I guess… I just can’t stop worrying about tomorrow. There was a lot of commotion today so that might’ve distracted people from this whole dating fiasco. What if tomorrow it becomes center of attention, again? But more than anything, Tikki… how am I supposed to meet up with Chat Noir in…” she looked at the time on her phone, “an hour and a half when he hasn’t bothered to check up on me as Marinette? He gets to avoid me and avoid apologizing. But I have to meet up with him as Ladybug and pretend everything is good between us? It’s _really_ not fair and it’s not like I can track him down as myself and confront him, and I definitely can’t confront him as Ladybug. Yesterday night was already blurring the lines on our identities and we acted as a team today, so for Ladybug to suddenly get mad at him because he still hasn’t talked to Marinette would just expose the truth and make a huge mess.” She turned back to her drawings, angrily doodling. “I never thought he could be this insensitive.”

An urgent tapping at the window made Marinette jump and made Tikki zoom to her purse to hide. Luckily for both of them, the computer screen had kept Tikki hidden from view. Chat Noir was on the other side, an apologetic expression on his face. He pointed up, signaling to meet him on the balcony.

“Speak of the devil…” Marinette said and huffed out a breath. She glared at the boy and he grimaced in response.

“Please,” he said, hardly audible through the glass.

Marinette sighed, teeth clenched, and stood up. Taking her purse with her, she climbed up the ladder to her bed and went through the trapdoor on the ceiling. Chat Noir was already standing there when she lifted the door. Her lips in a thin line, she climbed out and then crossed her arms and nodded at him.

When he realized she wouldn’t say anything until he did, he revealed the single purple flower he had hidden behind his back. “’I’m sorry’ doesn’t even cover it…”

“Great. More flowers.” Marinette looked up at the sky and pressed her tongue to her cheek.

“It’s just a hyacinth. Didn’t think you’d like anything… extravagant.”

Marinette looked back at Chat Noir. “Do you think you can just give a girl flowers and have everything magically fixed?”

“Of course not! When I gave you the bouquet yesterday, I didn’t think at all about the fact people could record it. I knew that you didn’t want to be on the Ladyblog and I thought that it would just be something that would be talked about at your school. The whole point of us faking this relationship is to have people know about it to make it believable, so I didn’t think it would bother you as long as it didn’t go online.”

“Stop making excuses, Chat Noir.”

“I’m not making excuses; I’m trying to explain! What I did was impulsive and dumb and I really did think you’d like the flowers! It was _never_ my intention to hurt you! I _wouldn’t dare_ do that purposefully! When I found out about the aftermath of my gesture yesterday night, I came running here to make things right. I tapped on your window like crazy; I thought you didn’t want to see me since you wouldn’t answer me. I guess you were asleep or something… So I’ve been keeping my distance until I could give you a proper apology.”

“You couldn’t give me one earlier today at the school? At the very least just check up on me after you fought the akuma? Or were you too busy flirting with Ladybug? If it weren’t for the fact that Adrien and Ladybug had that picture of them leaked, who knows what kind of consequences I would have faced while you were going about your day quietly with your mask-less anonymity.”

Chat Noir pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could explain that there was nothing anonymous about his face without a mask. He inhaled sharply and said, “Look, you probably don’t know this, but after using our powers, Ladybug and I only have five minutes before we turn back into our civilian selves. I thought going up to you and saying, ‘Hey, you good? That’s cool, gotta go!’ would’ve been insensitive! I wanted to be able to have _this conversation_ with you!”

Marinette exhaled roughly, her lips pursed. “You’re right... I think if you had done that I would’ve been even more pissed than I already am.”

Chat Noir’s breathing slowed and he said, “If I had been you and I did that, I would’ve broken up with me very publically.”

Marinette snorted once while smiling wryly. “You understand that if you ever pull anything like this again, that’s exactly what I’m going to do, right?”

Chat Noir nodded solemnly. “As you should.”

They stood in silence, taking deep breaths to simmer down their boiling blood. After a few seconds, Chat Noir said, “Marinette, I was hoping you’d let me give you a gift.”

Marinette frowned. “The flower?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “This hyacinth is just a detail. I was actually thinking I could give you a new perspective of the city you live in.” He extended his hand to her.

Marinette smiled cautiously. No way to tell him she’s already seen Paris in every angle possible in the past year as the spotted heroine. She hesitated and this made Chat Noir say, “Can’t you let me win back your trust?”

She raised an eyebrow and warily gave him her hand. He smiled at her, gave her the purple bloom to hold, twirled around, putting her hand on his shoulder, and grabbed hold of her thighs to carry her on piggyback.

“Hold on tight, princess.”

He sped up to the railing and jumped off. Marinette was all too familiar with the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair at this speed, but the absence of her suit and her want to not raise suspicion on her strange comfortability with flying through the air 20 meters above the concrete made her squeal.

Chat Noir laughed and said, “Don’t worry, Marinette. I’ll never let you fall. Just make sure your legs are wrapped around me tight!”

He let go of her thighs as he held his extending staff while they began descending. Marinette gasped when the staff impacted with the ground and catapulted them to the roof of the school. Chat sprinted across the roof and sprang to the next building and the next and the next.

Marinette soon began laughing gleefully and hollering with every rise and fall. Chat Noir was grinning so wide, his cheeks were aching.

When they came upon the Eiffel Tower, its lights breathing life to the landscape, they slowed to a stop. Chat Noir was squatted on top of his 100 meter tall staff, Marinette clutching onto him with all her strength. Her cheek rested on his shoulder. They had both seen this view countless times, but that night, it seemed like world was quieter and kinder.

“She’s still huge,” Marinette commented softly.

“But everything else is insignificant,” Chat Noir whispered.

Marinette nodded, cheek still pressed to him.

After another moment of admiring the view, the staff started leaning forward. Marinette shrieked, the feeling reminding her of slowly going over an edge on a rollercoaster. At the same time, Chat began singing.

_“I can show you the world...! Shining, shimmering, splendid!”_

They landed on a building and he continued racing over the rooftops. “Chat, what are you doing?” Marinette cringed as she tried leaning lower and around him to look at his face.

 _“Tell me, princess,”_ he stroked Marinette’s chin at the last word and she pulled away quickly with a shriek, making him laugh, “ _when did you last let your heart decide…”_

She put her hands over his mouth and he licked her. “Oh, my God, you’re disgusting!” she exclaimed.

“And you’re a bad sport!” He laughed. _“I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder.”_ With a hop over a chimney, a crab walk on the edge of the roof, and a ducked run beneath an arch, he sang the next line, _“Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride!”_

“You’re such a clown!” Marinette guffawed.

He simply continued and she shrugged her shoulders and joined in, _“A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or tell us that we’re only dreaming!”_

Chat Noir tried to finish the song but Marinette was chortling so violently that it was impossible to not join in the laughter, let alone sing over it.

It wasn’t long before they made it back to her balcony. They were still in a fit of giggles when Chat Noir stood on the railing, extended his staff and stood on it.

“Very impressive balance you’ve got there,” Marinette said.

“I know, I know… It’ll be very hard for you to not fall for the very impressive me.” He shrugged jokingly.

Marinette fanned her face dramatically and said, “What ever shall I do?”

He laughed and lowered himself so that his chin was at the same level as the railing. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

“What are you doing?” Marinette chuckled, leaning in closer to his face.

Chat Noir gave her puppy dog eyes and whimpered, “Aren’t you going to give your prince a good night kiss? Jasmine gave one to Aladdin…”

Marinette flicked his forehead and chuckled. “Stop fooling around!”

The laughter between them didn’t cease until he launched himself to her neighbor’s roof and dashed down the block. “Good night, princess!” he called out behind him.

Marinette shook her head, her chuckles becoming softer. Tikki emerged from the purse and said, “I’m so glad everything was resolved, Marinette! I can see you’re feeling a lot better!”

Marinette nodded. “I really am, Tikki.” She noticed that she was still holding onto the tiny purple flower Chat Noir had given her. She furrowed her brows curiously at it.

“Do you remember what type of flower Chat said this was?”

Tikki twirled and said, “Hyacinth!”

Marinette sat down on the beach chair she kept on that balcony and pulled out her phone. Her scheduled patrol was still 15 minutes away and she had a text from Alya, but she ignored her notifications and simply pulled up a search engine.

_Purple hyacinth meaning: Sorrow, I am sorry, Please forgive me._

The two shared a look. Marinette sighed and leaned back in the chair, admiring the endless diamond sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost gave this chapter the title "They Were On Laughing Gas In This Chapter"
> 
> pls give me comments i am a hoe for comments


End file.
